Danny Phantom
Summary Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. As the ghostly superhero Danny Phantom, he protects the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. At first, Danny was an average teenager, awkward and nervous but friendly, unlike most teenagers, however, he had ghost powers. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, and helpful. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-A | Low 6-B Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 in the begining of the series, 16 by the end of the series Classification: Human/Ghost Hybrid, Used to be 100% human Powers and Abilities: |-|Season 1= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (Can turn into a ghost), Intangibility, Invisibility, Flight, Ecto-Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Forcefield, Possession, Telekinesis, Exorcism, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Life Support (Doesn't need air to survive), Duplication, Body Control, Matter Manipulation (Molecular level, Can rearrange molecules with their energy), Regeneration (Mid-High, Ghost can regenerate from being reduced to dust or smoke, or from being vaporized), Extrasensory Perception (Ghosts can see invisible beings, Can sense other ghosts), Technological Manipulation (Ghosts can enter video-games) |-|Season 2= All previous abilities, Sound Manipulation (Ghostly Wail) |-|Season 3= All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation (Ice Breath), Energy Manipulation (Can freeze pure energy) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Biological Manipulation (Ghosts are protected from viruses that trn their targets into monsters), Sleep Manipulation (Regular sleeping gas doesn't work on ghosts), Mind Control and Empathy Manipulation (It is harder for Ember McLain to control ghosts than it is for her to control humans, Danny in specific was able to put up a fight against being controlled by Freakshow’s staff, which left other ghosts helpless), Power Nullification (Can still use his ice powers while being nullified by Undergrowth’s plants) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Made a huge crater) | Large Mountain level+ (Can fight Prince Aragon, who is equal in power to Dorathea, who is this powerful) | Small Country level+ (Managed to block attacks from Vortex, who is this powerful) Speed: FTL (Crossed millions of kilometers in minutes) | FTL (Faster than before) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Casually lifts a bus) Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class EJ | Class ZJ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Can fight characters who are comparable to him) | Large Mountain level+ (Can fight Prince Aragon, who is equal in power to Dorathea, who is this powerful) | Small Country level+ (Managed to block attacks from Vortex, who is this powerful) Stamina: Very High (Can fight giant ghosts) Range: Melee physically, Higher with some ghost powers Standard Equipment: Fenten thermos and other ghost fighting equipment Intelligence: Average, but seems to learn quickly Weaknesses: Anti-Ghost weapons, Blood Blossoms, Ecto-Ranium Key: Season 1 | Season 2 | Season 3 Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hybrids Category:Transformation Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Users